Generally, enlarging an image causes the image to be blurred. To address this problem, it is desirable to enhance edges in the enlarged image after enlarging the original image, and various technologies related to edge enhancement that should be performed on an enlarged image have conventionally been proposed (for example, see Patent JP 2011-49696A and JP 2008-271085A).
However, even though various edge enhancement processes are proposed, it is difficult for a user to determine which edge enhancement process to perform on a specific image, and it is not practical to prepare edge enhancement programs for various algorithms.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an image processing apparatus, a method of image processing and a recording medium storing an image processing program with which preferred enlarged images in which edges are enhanced can be easily obtained.